


reliable

by janisisaspacedyke



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, One Shot, idk lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janisisaspacedyke/pseuds/janisisaspacedyke
Summary: it turns out “the dumbest girl in school” gives the best adviceaka what if karen comforted cady after the party
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Cady watched her two best friends disappear into the night. The people who’d guided her through the maze of high school, had left. She felt alone.

Defeated, she sat down on the sidewalk. The stupid canvas sat abandoned beside her. She couldn’t bear to look at the painting. How happy she’d been. She had so much, and threw it all away.

She pulled her knees up to her chest. She hadn’t even realised how cold she was, until she started shivering. 

She could see someone approaching her. She prepared herself for the teasing. She could already picture it. Everyone laughing and pointing at the girl that left her own party to sit in the street and- 

Karen Smith was the last person she expected to see standing there.

“Aaron’s...not here.” she said, plainly. 

She clumsily sat down on the sidewalk next to Cady.

“Why are you here Karen?”

“I went downstairs and that’s when I spotted you outside, all alone at your own party, so I thought I should check that you were okay.” she said, smiling. 

She was clearly very drunk. 

“Don’t cry Cady” Karen mumbled, sitting down next to her, and pulling her into a hug.

Cady hadn’t even realised that there were tears running down her cheeks.

She couldn’t tell Karen why she was upset. 

Karen didn’t know about her secret friendship with the “art freaks” and their “revenge party”.

She didn’t know about any of it.

Cady couldn’t tell her. 

Despite how sweet Karen was, at the end of the day, she was still Reginas friend. 

And she could still tell Regina everything.

Cady turned to look at Karen, who was staring straight ahead at nothing in particular. 

Oblivious. Yet so aware.

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” Karen asked, breaking the silence and making Cady jump.

“It’s just, y’know, relationship stuff” she replied vaguely.

Karen nodded slowly.

“Don’t worry, i’m sure it’ll all work out eventually” she replied, squeezing Cady’s hand.

Cady squeezed her hand back and smiled. 

“Thanks Karen”

“Heart emoji”


	2. BONUS CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> take at look at how i plan out a fanfic :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here’s the bullet points i made before i wrote this one shot
> 
> idk if anyone cares i just thought it’d be interesting to see the original “blueprint” 
> 
> i find them funny idk if you will but here they are anyway :)

(the following text was copy + pasted directly from my iphone notes)

—————————————————————————

bullet points (reliable)

* janis and damian in disntance

* cady sad  
* also drunk  
* betrayed her friends

* a wild karen appears  
* she’s a bit drunk

* mentions gretchen  
* she’s upstairs in cadys bed  
* drunk af

* cady cry  
* karen comfort cady  
* cady cry more

* can’t tell karen full story  
* k doesn’t know about c’s freindship with j and d

* karen’s a bit dumb  
* oblivious  
* good to cry to  
* because she’s no fucking clue what’s happening most of the time

fin

**Author's Note:**

> i can’t decide if i love or hate this lol
> 
> this idea had been floating around on my brain for awhile and it’s taken me MONTHS to write 
> 
> comments and kudos are much appreciated :)


End file.
